super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Eggtree
On-Screen Appearance Vent Escape Phil crawls out a vent to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Whistle Phil will blow a whistle very hard. Anyone around him will either get stunned or in their shield broken stance. The opponent farthest from Phil just gets stunned for a fraction of a second. Side B - Hot Mug Phil will get out a mug of lava attached to a sink. He'll then instantly pour it, Creating a hole trap like Robbie Rotten's Down B. Phil can also burn opponents and melt away slow projectiles or traps. Phil can use the move only once after every 1 minute though to prevent spamming. Up B - Transfer Escape Phil will catch a ride on Diz's spaceship and can go in any direction for 5 seconds. Press B to shoot an ice laser to freeze an opponent. Down B - Sharp Idea An Electric Pencil Sharpener will appear in front of Phil and he'll dash towards it, Creating a physical attack if anyone is in Phil's way. Unlike Gabriel, Phil can't break shields and can pick up the sharpener and throw it if no one is in his way. Final Smash - Vizion Phil will hop off the stage while an alien spaceship descends from the top. Viz will then freeze the entire stage and the opponents in their place, Even if they're midair. This will give Phil enough time to give damage to the opponents almost like Captain N's Final Smash. The freeze will last for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: bubble Ouch! KOSFX2: bubble Ugh! Star KOSFX: (Scream from Riddle School 4 when Phil fell into the lava pit) Taunts Up: (Looks at the screen while crossing his arms) Sd: (Holds a plant) Dn: (Says a pun Lawler related in a text box) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Walks out the Riddle School building doors) Victory 2: bubble Now THAT was A SHARP idea! (I can't believe I said that.) Victory 3: (Smiley comes running towards him and hugging him while it cuts to Phil smiling in tears of joy) Lose/Clap: (Facedesk) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch *Dash Attack - Escape Pod *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Rubber band *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs the opponent by the chest *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Ruler *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Trips the opponent on a globe Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Riddle School initials Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Phil's hoodie Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cookie Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Zack colors (B) *Phred colors *Smiley colors *Phil Swift outfit *Dan (Dan VS.) outfit *Newgrounds' default cross face character skin *Pico (Pico's School) colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Riddle School Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters Category:Personal Picks Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Cults Category:America Category:Video Movesets